


Appointment

by panda_desu



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya moves his hand to touch Kensho's hair and his fingers play with the strands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment

"What are you doing there?" 

Takuya looks over his shoulder and smiles a little at Kensho. He lifts his right hand, showing a stick of cigarette he's currently enjoying. "You don't like me smoking inside."

Kensho shrugs, leaning his upper arm against the windowsill. "It's cold."

"Then go back to sleep," Takuya laughs, taking another drag of smoke. 

Kensho stares at his friend for a long moment, eyes blinking sleepily before deciding to climb out the window and joins Takuya at that small balcony. Takuya chuckles, bumping his shoulder against Kensho's once the smaller guy has settled himself beside him. Kensho rubs his palms against his shoulders. "Does that little stick really help getting rid of the cold?"

"Of course not," Takuya frowns in amusement, "What made you think that?"

Kensho shrugs, "I just assumed."

"It's not like you to assume," Takuya smirks, bumping his shoulders against his friend's once again. Kensho smiles and returns the gesture.

Kensho then folds his arms on top of the railing and uses them to support his chin, head slightly leaning against Takuya's arm beside him. Takuya turns away slightly but not completely moving away from his friend, just so the smoke from his cigarette doesn't go Kensho's way. Just like that and they fall in to a comfortable silence. Takuya never really minds when it happens. It's not like they run out of things to talk about. They always have something to talk about and every conversation with Kensho is always fun and enjoyable. He concludes that they're level of understanding each other may have reached that level that sometimes they need moments like this. This silence does not mean they are losing their connection.

Takuya moves his hand to touch Kensho's hair and his fingers play with the strands. Kensho shifts, as if encouraging Takuya to keep doing it or maybe asking for more attention.

"Ah!" he mutters, finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Takuya looks down.

"I think I saw a shooting star."

Takuya raises an eyebrow. "This is Tokyo. Even a glimpse of the Morning Star is a miracle."

Kensho shrugs, "Yeah, maybe it's just bat signal from somewhere."

Takuya laughs then chews his lower lip. "Do you want to see shooting stars?"

"It would be nice." Kensho admits. "I only saw them in movies or pictures."

Takuya snuffs his cigarette on the railing, "Let's go hiking the next time we have time off."

"What?" Kensho raises his head to look at his friend and laughs "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" It's Takuya's turn to shrug, "I'm sure the sky will be clearer on the mountain and who knows? Maybe we're lucky to spot a shooting star."

Kensho fixes an amused gaze at Takuya who is wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Is this you asking me out for a date?" Kensho teases.

Takuya snorts, "As if I need to ask you out for a date."

"Hey!" Kensho protests mildly. 

"So?" Takuya asks again.

Kensho looks like he’s considering the offer as he chews on his lower lip, eyeing Takuya with slight amusement. Finally, he nods, “Yeah, why not? I could do with some fresh air.”

“It’s a date, then.” Takuya smirks with a tad of satisfaction perching on the corner.

Kensho smirks back, “So it is.”


End file.
